


Dreams Escape Me

by sinofwriting



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: What better way to tell people than by playing two truths, one lie.





	Dreams Escape Me

Y/N glanced down at the borrowed shirt, she was wearing that was soaking. She looks at the camera, “I’m so happy that I was able to borrow a shirt because I showed up here today with a white shirt.”

Shayne nods, grinning. “Yeah, you would be showing a lot.” 

Keith chuckles, glancing between them too as Olivia and Courtney sit on either side. “You guys are so weird.” He mutters, before clearing his throat. “Alright last round, Shayne is in the lead with one point.” 

Shayne straightens, glancing at his phone. “Alright, I’ve never been on a blind date. My favorite anime character is Dash the Typhoon. And my mom might have told you this, but until I was eleven I thought girls also had penises.” The last one makes everyone laugh and Y/N shake her head. 

“You’re mom did tell me that.” She tells him, making him mutter the f word. She pauses thinking over the other two, “I’m pretty sure the lie is that your favorite anime character is Dash?” Her voice gets higher at the end, as she tenses, getting prepared to get hit with water. 

He sighs, setting down the water gun. “You’re right, that’s a lie.” 

Y/N cheers, immediately picking up hers and spraying him in the chest. She stops for a few seconds, “Hey, babe, did you bring other pants today?” 

“Yeah, why?” The why is drowned out by laughter, when she aims the water gun at his crotch and lets the water shoot out and hit him there. Olivia cheers, while Keith and Courtney laugh at Shayne. He looks at her in shock, sputtering. “Wh-what, what was that?” 

She shrugs, setting it down the table. “Just felt like it.” 

Shayne looks at the camera in disbelief, before looking back at her. “Read your truths and lie.” 

“Okay,” She sets her phone face down, after glancing at it. “I’ve met Harrison Ford.” She laughs, when Courtney lets out an excited noise. “I’ve never had a dream about you and I’m married.” She sits back, letting everyone in the room digest what she just said. 

Keith leans forward looking at Y/N with a scared look on his face, “You’re married?” 

She shrugs, “Maybe.” 

Keith looks at the camera, “I have no idea what’s going on right now and I’m scared.” 

Courtney nods, before looking at Shayne, trying to gauge his reaction. 

Shayne sighs, “here’s the thing. You worked for a production company and I know it worked on that one movie that Harrison Ford was in, so you could’ve met him.”

“It was Age of Adeliane, loved everyone who worked on that movie.” Y/N says. 

Shayne crosses his arms over his chest, ignoring the shocked looks from his friends, as he tries to figure out what the lie is. “The dream thing, that sounds like a lie.” He racked his brain, before remembering last week when she woke him up at three in the morning. “The lie is you’ve never dreamt about me. Last week you woke me up to tell me that you had a dream with me in it.” 

“Dammit. Yeah, you got it right, I have dreamt about you.” She rests her hands on the table, getting ready for the blast of water she’ll feel.

Before Shayne can blast her, Courtney interrupts, “You’re married? To who?” A round of yeahs sounds from everyone in the room, also wanting to know. 

Y/N points at the man sitting across from her, “Shayne, who else do you think I would be married too?” 

“You two got married?” Olivia’s voice is high as she speaks for the first time since the third round started. 

Shayne nods, “yeah, as of three days ago.” Before anyone else can say anything, he sprays her with the water, distracting everyone momentarily. Setting the water gun down, he grabs his wife’s hand, before turning to the camera. “I’m pretty sure this is the first two truths, one lie video with no speed round, and I know for sure it’s the first one where a big thing has been true.” 

Y/N nods, laughing. It had been her idea to tell their friends that they we’re married through the video and the reactions were priceless. She was pretty sure Matt didn’t know what words were anymore.

When no one else talks, Shayne continues. “So, I hope you enjoyed watching me win and telling our friends we’re married.” 

“I think we broke everyone.” Y/N comments, making him laugh. 

“We’re just shocked.” Courtney says, it seemed like yesterday Shayne came into the office talking about a girl he had met when in reality it had been nearly two years ago.


End file.
